Les cinq raisons
by Sayuri-Ooo-baka
Summary: Cinq raisons pour lesquelles Ryuji et Rin ont fini ensemble. Shonen-ai & léger Fluff, plus d'info à l'intérieur !
1. Chapter 1 : Battre Satan

**Titre** : Les cinq raisons

**Disclame**r : Les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique Kazue KATO ! (que j'ai pu rencontrer ! *o*)

**Pairing** : Ryuji/Rin

**Résumé** : Les cinq raisons pour laquelle Ryuji et Rin ont fini ensemble. Car on ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de l'attraction, surtout quand c'est plus qu'évident...

A/N : Youhou ! première fic sur Blue exorcist ! trop contente ! désolé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire Ryuji & Rin, c'était trop tentant, surtout après avoir lu le tome 5 ! ^^ j'écris vite fait entre mes révisions, voilà pourquoi c'est très court mais la fic sera en cinq chapitres, donc voilà j'espère que vous aimerez ! j'ai pas encore vu de fic en français, je crois que je suis la première ahah xD (conscience : pression, pression...) Chuuut.

* * *

><p><strong>Les cinq raisons <strong>

raison 1 :

Ryuji et Rin avaient un grand point commun, chacun voulait devenir exorciste pour pouvoir vaincre Satan. Un rêve plutôt impossible pour ses deux garçons qui voyaient les choses un peu trop en grand. Cependant c'était cette réelle motivation qui rapprochait d'une certaine manière les deux amis, car oui ils étaient en quelque sorte amis. Sauf qu'une tension quotidienne se faisait entre eux, il ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'entendre aussi bien et en même temps de s'engueuler comme du poisson pourri. Telle était leur relation et chacun la chérissait comme ça.

C'était donc leur détermination profonde qui les unissait et les rendaient de plus en plus forts. Et plus ils se disputaient à propos de ça, du genre : «Arrêtes de copier sur moi !»; «Vas crever, c'est moi qui a eu l'idée en premier!», plus ils devenaient proches et entretenaient une relation forte et en même temps palpable. La présence de l'autre devenait une habitude, l'absence devenait une torture.

C'est à ce moment là que Ryuji réalisa combien Rin pouvait être important pour lui et vice versa et leur relation devint petit à petit privilégiée et sentimentale.

Et rappelons le bien, tout à commencer par un seul but en commun : battre Satan.


	2. Chapter 2 : La pince à cheveux

**Titre** : Les cinq raisons

**Disclame**r : Les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique Kazue KATO ! (que j'ai pu rencontrer ! *o*)

**Pairing** : Ryuji/Rin

**Résumé** : Les cinq raisons pour laquelle Ryuji et Rin ont fini ensemble. Car on ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de l'attraction, surtout quand c'est plus qu'évident...

A/N : Vraiment contente d'avoir posté cette fic ! je regrette rien ! :D j'essaye de reprendre des éléments du manga pour construire une explication plausible sur leur relation et montrer quelles sont les raisons qui ont fait que Rin et Ryuji tombent amoureux. Je veux montrer surtout des liens logiques car dans ma fic, ils sont déjà ensemble et j'explique donc un peu pourquoi.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Let's read now ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Les cinq raisons <strong>

Raison 2 :

Comme on le sait bien, Rin ne savait pas du tout ce que le mot «réviser» pouvait signifier et une fois qu'il s'est forcé à découvrir ce qu'était que l'expression ''avoir la tête dans les bouquins'', évidemment cela devint gênant. Déjà une parce que il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il ''tentait'' d'étudier et en plus ses cheveux le gênait encore une fois. C'était d'ailleurs son problème, depuis ce matin il cherchait la pince que Ryuji lui avait prêté et celle-ci s'avérait être introuvable. Après plusieurs recherches qui se finissaient en échec, Rin avait fini par abandonné. Il se retrouvait à présent à faire semblant de lire et commençait même à jouer avec son stylo, au point où il en était... Ryuji a profité de ce moment pour pointer le bout de son nez.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Rin lui lança un regard désespéré mais hocha vivement la tête.

-Tu révises bien au moins ?

-Nan. Répliqua Rin en s'affalant sur la table.

Ryuji soupira puis remarqua que les cheveux de Rin étaient dérangés et cachaient presque ses yeux. Il fourra la main dans son sac, fouilla quelques temps et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il montra d'un air triomphant l'objet devant Rin.

-Heureusement que j'ai toujours une pince de secours...

-Ah, merci.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu en as fais de l'autre que je t'ai gentiment prêté ?

-T'es pas obligé de rajouter ''gentiment''... Marmonna Rin en prenant la pince.

-Lâche moi la crête tu veux, je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont.

Il y eu un temps de silence et Rin continuait de faire semblant de réviser.

-N'empêche... la pince sur toi... c'est mignon, Murmura Ryuji en brisant le silence.

Rin ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement et fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Les joues de Ryuji prirent une teinte rosée mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, très content de sa remarque.

Et rappelons le bien, tout a commencé lorsque Ryuji a voulu aider Rin pour le remercier d'avoir empêcher qu'une grenouille tueuse le mangea. Chose qu'il n'a jamais regretté.


	3. Chapter 3 : Un vrai Cordon bleu

**Titre** : Les cinq raisons

**Disclame**r : Les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique Kazue KATO ! (que j'ai pu rencontrer ! *o*)

**Pairing** : Ryuji/Rin

**Résumé** : Les cinq raisons pour laquelle Ryuji et Rin ont fini ensemble. Car on ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de l'attraction, surtout quand c'est plus qu'évident...

A/N : Petit chapitre avant les exams, assez court. J'ai écrit ce chapitre vite fait pendant mon dernier cours de l'année ^^ j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre ! à bientôt :)

* * *

><p><strong>Les cinq raisons <strong>

Raison 3 :

Rin était un très bon cuisinier. Pour cela, lorsqu'il était petit, il cuisinait sans relâche pour offrir un bon repas à sa famille. Comme quoi cela servait d'être têtu. Mais cette qualité en cuisine avait servit plusieurs fois à Rin, par exemple pour se vanter mais aussi pour séduire littéralement Ryuji. En effet, ''Bon'' semblait apprécier énormément la cuisine de Rin. La première fois qu'il y avait goûté, était lorsqu'il était parti en mission et que Rin s'était chargé du repas. C'était le meilleur curry qu'il avait pu manger dans toute sa vie, même sa mère n'a jamais fait mieux.

La bonne cuisine de Rin était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Ryuji était complètement ''in love'' avec son petit-ami. Rin lui préparait même désormais ses bentos, et Ryuji était sûrement le garçon le plus heureux au monde.

-Rin ! ! !

-Quoi ? Demanda Rin agacé

-Je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon bento ? Demanda Ryuji d'un air horrifié en voyant la nourriture à moitié carbonisée.

-Ah désolé, celui-là c'est pour Yukio, le tien est là, tiens.

-Ah merci, pourquoi celui de Yukio est comme ça ?

-Il m'a énervé hier, alors j'ai pas fait beaucoup d'efforts, ah ah ah ! Répliqua Rin en riant.

-Ah, ah, d'accord, merci ça m'a l'air bon en plus ! Bon je vais y aller. Répondit Ryuji avant d'embrasser tendrement Rin qui se mit à rougir aussitôt.

Rin le salua de la main et Ryuji s'en alla en se demandant qu'est ce qu'il ferait sans lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres ! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : Sentiments

**Titre** : Les cinq raisons

**Disclame**r : Les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique Kazue KATO ! (que j'ai pu rencontrer ! *o*)

**Pairing** : Ryuji/Rin

**Résumé** : Les cinq raisons pour laquelle Ryuji et Rin ont fini ensemble. Car on ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de l'attraction, surtout quand c'est plus qu'évident...

A/N : Bon bah gens plus qu'un chapitre et c'est fini ^^ j'espère que jusqu'ici ça vous a plu et puis comme d'habitude merci pour les reviews ! Je pense faire prochainement un OS ryuji/rin, je sais pas encore ce que ça va être ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Les cinq raisons <strong>

Raison 4 :

Lorsque Ryuji avait découvert que Rin était en fait un demi démon et qui plus est le fils de Satan, Il n'avait tout d'abord pas compris. C'est pas qu'il avait eu peur de lui ou quoi que se soit d'autre mais il lui en voulait en quelque sorte. Il croyait être ami avec lui et toute cette histoire a comme tout bouleversée. Ne comprenant plus ses sentiments il avait fait en sorte de ne plus parler à Rin et de ne plus l'approcher. Finalement il s'est senti de plus en plus mal car malgré le fait qu'il était en colère, il n'arrivait pas à ignorer Rin. Et après mûre réflexion, il alla parler à la source des ses problèmes pour régler les choses. Il comprit alors enfin que c'était seulement lui qui était aveugle et qui avait mal réagit. Il regretta d'abord et se posa alors pleins de questions. Il fallait en fait seulement qu'il accepte Rin pour ce qu'il était, il devrait juste se faire à sa queue de démon et à ses flammes bleues. Il pouvait y arriver car en fin de compte il tenait beaucoup trop au jeune démon et puis démon ou pas, ses sentiments pour lui persistaient. Quand Ryuji repensait à tout ça, il se disait qu'il aurait du réagir plus tôt face à la situation, cependant à présent, Il comprenait – Il _le_ comprenait, et c'était largement suffisant. La chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'il aimait Rin et il se rendit compte bien vite de la chance qu'il avait eu de l'avoir connu.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est court, très fluff mais je me sentais d'humeur à écrire de la romance ^^ à la prochaine !<p> 


End file.
